The Return
"The Return" is the 19th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Mr. Gold attempts to uncover the true identity of August, and Emma confronts Regina about her involvement in Kathryn's disappearance, while David tries to apologize and reconcile with Mary Margaret. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, Rumplestiltskin agrees to comply and do whatever it takes if his son can find a way for him to safely give up his powers and turn back into the loving man he used to be. Plot Snow White and Prince Charming pronounce their vows for one another at their royal wedding. Queen Regina sends a magic fireball out from her hand. Emma presents Mary Margaret with her jewelry box during interrogation, which is what Kathryn's heart was discovered in. David mentions to Mary Margaret in her cell that it was her jewelry box used to hide the heart and that the hunting knife used to cut it out was found in her apartment, he begtins to doubt her innocence. As she's getting her mugshot taken by Emma, Mary Margaret exclaims that she didn't kill Kathryn. Henry is talking to August W. Booth at Granny's Diner, excited to discover that August thinks that the book is real and completely believes Henry. He says that he's a believer and wants to help others see the light, Henry tells him that no one else believes but Augusts states that he's there for Emma. In a parking lot, a woman is seen lying unconscious, Emma approaches her and she comes to only to discover that she is none other than the estranged Kathryn Nolan, proving Mary Margaret's innocence. ''ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' In the B&B room of August W. Booth, the writer is lying on his bed, having just woken up. He writhes around, seeming unable to stand. He tries hard to sit up, to move his left leg, and lifts it with his hand. Soon, he overpowers himself and falls from his bed, crashing into some cabinets. He exhales heavily but soon manages to stand up, stabalizing himself by grabbing onto furnature. He sits down on a chair, seeming in pain, and picks up his telephone. He puts in the number and asks the person on the other line if they're there, he is happy that they are and tells him or her that "this" is taking too long and that they need to "accelerate the plan". August is next seen waiting by the Storybrooke docks in order to meet someone. Henry approaches him and the former asks him if he knows what to do, Henry tells him that "Operation Cobra" is always ready. He then goes on to say that he doesn't see how any of what they're doing is going to help Emma to believe. August tells Henry that sometimes other priorities assert themselves before asking the kid if he's okay with improvisation. Henry answers possitively before asking August the same question, the writer smiles and tells Henry that they're a go. Henry runs across the street to Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. He enters the pawn shop and greets Mr. Gold who is surprised to see he's there, wondering what he can do for him. Henry says that he'd like to get a gift for Miss Blanchard since she didn't kill Kathryn, Gold tells him that that's good thinking and begins to help the boy browse. As Henry's keeping Gold well and distracted, August sneaks in the shop through the back entrance and is surrounded by storage. He walks around, hearing Gold and Henry's muffled voices, aparantly looking for something. He looks over at some shelves. "May I help you?" Mr. Gold requests, walking into the room. August is surprised and Gold steps behind the till, the former explains that he's looking for some maps as he's a bit of a colector. Gold tells the writer that there's maps through in the shopm, but that they're in his office. August lies, saying that he thought it was the entrance, Gold tells him it's not, rather bluntly. "The shop's through there," he makes clear. August says nothing, merely leaves. Gold stares on as August leaves, seeming rather confused and suspicious. Emma walks in to Storybrooke's local hospital to see Dr. Whale treating Kathryn who's sitting up in a sick-bed. Dr. Whale poits out that she's awake and Emma apologizes for taking up Kathryn's time but asks her if she knows what happened to her whilst she was gone. Kathryn says that she doesn't know much, telling Emma that she was in a car accident and remembers the airbag going off and that the next thing she knew, she was in the dark in some basement and didn't see anyone, but there was food and water and then she was drugged. Whale confirms this, saying that they're still trying to flush the drugs out of her system. Kathryn goes on to say that she then woke up in a field on the edge of town and started walking, and that was it. Emma asks her if she saw anyone or noticed any sign of another person, Kathryn answers negatively, apologizing for being so little help. "Especially since... when I was gone, did people think I was dead?" Kathryn asks. Emma explains that her DNA matched the heart they found and Whale tells her that they're grilling everybody down at the lab to see who docted the DNA results. Kathryn wonders why anyone would do that and Emma voiced that she thinks someone was trying to frame Mary Margaret. Kathryn is still confused, asking who would do something like that. Emma nor Dr. Whale provide an answer. "You broke our deal," Regina says to Mr. Gold, angrily. The latter tells her that he's only broken one deal in his life but the one to which she's referring certainly ins't it. Regina exclaims that Kathryn was supposed to die and that Mary Margaret was meant to get the blame. Gold refuses this, stating that you can't just turn someone into a snail and then step on them. He points out that Regina didn't say, "Kill her," they merely agreed that something tragic should happen and that getting abducted is pretty tragic. Regina tells him that the intent was perfectly clear but Gold tells her that intent is meaningless. "Intent is everything!" she yells. "Please!" he shouts before walking out from his counter. Regina tells him that people are going to have all kinds of questions about where Kathryn was and how the test results got faked. Gold mentions also how she put the key in Mary Margaret's cell and Regina realizes that it's all going to lead back to her. "You bastard!" she exclaims before telling him that it doesn't make any sense as the two of them have been in it together from the start. Gold laughs at this and Regina reminds him that he created the curse for her, the curse that brought them to Storybrooke, Gold tells her that it's about time she said "thank you" and Regina asks him why he did it. "Well, you're a smart woman, your majesty... figure it out," he tells her before walking away, Regina smiles evily. We see children playing in a small village in the fairytale land that was and Baelfire kicks a ball that bounces off of a wall and rolls in front of a donkey cart, he runs over to fetch it. He trips and halts the man, his cart and his poor, poor donkey. The man to whom the cart belongs yells at Baelfire, asking him what he was doing in the middle of the road. Bae apologizes and, suddenly, the man recognizes him, telling him that everything's fine and that it was the donkey's fault. The man offers him a chicken and some eggs but Bae refuses his offer, thanking him nonetheless. Bae is about to leave when a voice asks what is going on, every villager stares as Rumplestiltskin emerges to his son's aid. The man protests that it was nothing, blaming himself, saying that he wasn't looking where he was going, he points out that Bae is fine. Bae assures Rumple that he is fine, Rumple asks his son if he's sure and Bae nods, assuring this. "Well, I suppose it won't happen again..." Rumple says, he is assures by both his son and the man that it won't. Rumplestiltskin halts, asking what the injury on Bae's knee is, pointing out a cut. They both assure the Dark One that it's nothing. Rumple extends his arm and tells the man not to bother, magic ensues from his hand and, soon enough, the man is reduced to a mere snail. The villagers are shocked and Rumple approaches the snail, Bae begs and pleads his father not to do it but Rumple ignores him, stepping on the poor snail, killing him. All witnesses vacate the area and Rumple walks away with his son. 'Act II' Over at Storybrooke General Hospital, Kathryn is sleeping in her bed as David quietly approaches her. He looks at his wife and goes to kiss her on the forhead, however, she wakes up and gasps, startling him. David apologizes and is asked by Kathryn what he's doing. He replies that he was trying to kiss her on her forehead and that it was meant to be sweet. Kathryn thanks him, telling her husband that it's good to see him. David goes on to apologize for lying to Kathryn, for cheating on her and for all of what's happened. Kathryn assures him that it's okay, telling him that what they had wasn't "it" for him, and perhaps for the both of them, she tells him that she cannot blame him for being the first one to see it. David smiles, telling Kathryn that she's "kind of amazing", Kathryn smiles, "Yeah, I am," she says. The two of them laugh and then Kathryn tells David to leave so that she may get some rest, however, he tells her that he's going to give her that kiss on the forehead. He does so and Kathryn smiles at him before he leaves. Granny walks in to Mary Margaret's apartment where a "Welcome Home" party seems to be taking place, due to the fact that many townmembers are there, as well as punch and a banner. Archie greets Granny and then Mary Margaret is poured a glass of punch by Emma. The former asks why so many people are there, wondering if it's just to welcome her home, and Emma reminds her that she's got alot of friends. Mary Margaret mentions that she didn't feel like that the previous day before going out amongst the party members to serve drinks. Henry is sitting on a chair, looking on at Mr. Gold who is skulking around behind the staircase. The boy asks August, who's sitting nearby, how bad it was getting caught in Gold's office, August replies that he managed to play it off. Henry wonders what the writer was looking for, asking if he found it, August answers negatively. He then leans into Henry, telling him, "But, I have a feeling that it's gonna find me." He then points out a mingling Mary Margaret and suggests that Henry give her his present, the boy proceeds to lift a gift-wrapped box and a large card from the table and presents them to a thankful Mary Margaret. She accepts the card, seemingly signed by her whole class, and reads the message within it aloud, "'We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan.'" The partiers around her laugh. Henry tells her that he got her a bell, shaking her present, and Mary Margaret instructs him to tell his class that she'll be back soon, he obliges to do so. Emma suggests that she get Henry home before his mom finds out and ushers him through the party, he gives a look to August before heading towards the door. Emma is startled when David is standing in the hall, he greets the blonde and the kid and as he converses with the latter, Emma turns to her roommate and alerts her that he's there, Mary Margaret seems pretty clear that she wants Emma to get rid of him and Emma decides to do so. She tells David that Mary Margaret's pretty tired and that he should give it some time, David points out that he merely wants to talk before Emma suggests that David walk Henry home. She apologizes to David before shutting him out and Mr. Gold emerges, saying to Emma that it's "hard to let him go". He tells her that he's referring to Henry and Emma agrees, telling him it's almost the hardest thing. "Speaking of things we weren't talking about, was it you?" Emma asks. Gold doesn't know what she's talking about and Emma goes on to ask if he made Kathryn suddenly materialize as it sure played that way to her. "Was that the magic you were going to work? Because if you kidnapped that poor, innocent woman just to let her go-" Emma tries before Gold interrupts her, wondering if Emma's proposing that he's working with Regina or against her. She guesses that he's working diactly with her but Gold tells her to keep working on her answer. Mr. Gold says that his question is about something else, proceeding to ask Emma what she knows about "him", pointing to August. Emma informs Gold that his name is August and he's a writer, wondering why he's asking. Gold explains that he was poking around in his shop earlier in the day, he states that "August Wayne Booth" is clearly a flase name. Emma wonders why it matters before Gold says that she trusts him, Emma says that she does, alot more than she trusts Gold. Mr. Gold smirks and Emma walks back into the party, the pawnbroker stares at August. Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin are seen walking into their home, the latter thanks the maid, telling her that she can go and fetch her supper now, the maid silently obliges, leaving. Bae inspects the cut on his leg before stating to his father that he killed that man. Rumple argues that Bae was hurt, he then sits on the table and his hand glows with magic, ready to heel Bae, however, Baelfire lowers Rumple's hand, requesting that he not use magic as it's just a scrape. His father argues that magic will heel it, however, Bae fetches some rememdies from a cabinet and says that they will, also. Rumple takes the box and begins to rifle through it, ready to heel Bae naturally. Bae tells his father that he's different now and asks him if he sees it, stating that he hurst people all the time. Rumple defends himself by reminding Bae that he created a truce in the Ogres' War, that he walked into the field of battle and made it stop, leading the children home. Bae tells his father that a man who's saved a thousand lives can be done with it and stop doing things, Rumple pours some of the remedy onto Bae's scrape and he cringes with pain, Rumple tells him that he cannot be done as he still needs more power so that he may protect him. "I wouldn't need protecting if you didn't have power!" Bae argues. Rumple says that he can't get rid of it and Bae asks if he's tried, Rumple is surprised at this, proceeding to take out his Dark One's dagger and sit opposite Bae. "If someone kills me with this," he explains, "Then they gain the power. You know that, Bae. Is that what you want?" he wonders. Bae tells him that that's not what he wants but that he thinks there may be other ways to get rid of the power. A soon as he's saying this, the maid from earlier walks back into the house. Rumple looks at her, awkwardly, before putting his dagger away, tucking it back into his robe. As the maid serves their food, Rumple tells Bae that he may search for other methods but warns him not to get his hopes up. Rumple starts loading his bowl with food and Bae proceeds to ask if, he finds a way to get rid of Rumple's power, a way that doesn't kill or hurt either of them, he would agree to do so. Rumple exclaims that it's not possible but Bae asks again that, if it was, would he do it. "Are you really that unhappy, Bae? I can conjur anything you desire... name it, what do you want?" Rumple asks of him. "I want my father," Baelfire tells him. Rumple replies that all he wants is Bae's happiness and therefore agrees that if Bae finds a way, he would do it. Baelfire is overjoyed, extending is hand to his father who proceeds to shake it. The deal is struck. Mr. Gold is seen picking the lock to August's room at Granny's Bed & Breakfast and walking in, seeming determined. He quietly closes the door behins him He walks over to August's typewriter and inspects the paper within it, before going on to look among August's possessions. He sees a pile of paper and removes the top sheet to see that beneath it lies a drawing of the Dark One's dagger, the name "Rumplestiltskin" emblazoned upon it. Gold picks up the drawing and stares at it. 'Act III' Emma walks into Granny's Diner and goes to sit opposite Sidney Glass. He is surprised to see her but greets her nonetheless, saying that things certainly worked out, regarding Kathryn. Emma reminds him that he told her her could help her with Mary Margaret and that she wanted to believe him. "Eventually there are things that even a blind sheriff cannot ignore," she makes clear, retrieving a radio-bug from her pocket and placing it on the table, having found it at the sheriff's station. He asks if it's a bug and Emma requests that he drop it, saying that he fooled her in spied on her and reported it all back to "that sick, crazy woman". Emma says that she can't even imagine what she has on Sidney but that it must be something huge. Sidney says that Regina's a good mayor but Emma reminds him that she tried to get Mary Margaret convicted of a murder that didn't even happen. She wanrs Sidney that he's in alot of trouble as there is a DNA trail in the basement of some house somewhere and she will find it and then Regina is going to go away. Sidney says that he wouldn't bet against her, stating that she is an amazing woman. Something then dawns on Emma and she asks if Sidney's in love with Regina, he is silent, confirming her suspicion. "Fine. Whatever. Here's the thing. Before you know it, I will have that evidence... and you need to think long and hard, you can either help me and help yourself, or you can go down with her, too," Emma tells him. Sidney is silent again and so Emma gets up and leaves the diner. 'Act IV' TBA 'Act V' TBA 'Act VI' TBA Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 119 01.png Promo 119 02.png Promo 119 03.png Promo 119 04.png Promo 119 05.png Promo 119 06.png Promo 119 07.png Promo 119 08.png Promo 119 09.png Promo 119 10.png Promo 119 11.png Promo 119 12.png Promo 119 13.png External links *Press release *Promotional trailer Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Rumplestiltskin-centric